


Claiming my territory

by Second_to_none



Series: What killed the cat [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Frotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Piss, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, water sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_to_none/pseuds/Second_to_none
Summary: Sometimes when Benrey comes home he smells different and Gordon hates it with every fiber of his being. Benrey isn’t supposed to smell like anything other than himself and Gordon. He knows that it’s the cat within him that thinks like that but he can’t help himself. When Benrey comes home smelling weird he will get subjected to at least 20 minutes of Gordon rubbing up against him, covering those weird smells with his own.Things gets a bit out of hand when Benrey comes home one day smelling of cat.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: What killed the cat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Claiming my territory

**Author's Note:**

> First Bonus story for my Secret Santa fic (they said they liked piss so this felt like the obvious thing)

It’s mostly Benrey going out for shopping and stuff while they wait for Gordon’s cat situation to get better. It works out mostly fine, Benrey can follow instructions and shopping lists if he really wants to. Things change a bit after their relationship...develop. There is a new streak of possessiveness that Gordon has never felt before, and it mostly has to do with his heightened sense of smell.

Sometimes when Benrey comes home he smells different and Gordon hates it with every fiber of his being. Benrey isn’t supposed to smell like anything other than himself and Gordon. He knows that it’s the cat within him that thinks like that but he can’t help himself. When Benrey comes home smelling weird he will get subjected to at least 20 minutes of Gordon rubbing up against him, covering those weird smells with his own. Benrey doesn’t mind, he usually starts out trying to tease Gordon about it. It doesn’t take long for him to get turned on though and they often end up fucking before even putting the groceries away.

It all comes to a head the day when Benrey comes home and smells of cat.

“The fuck is that?!” Gordon can help but to wrinkle his nose as he stalks up to Benrey.

“Wuh?”

“That fucking smell!”

Benrey lifts an arm to sniff at himself.

“Dunno, might have stepped in something?”

Gordon reaches out and grabs Benrey’s wrist, bringing his hand up to his own face and grimacing at the acidic smell that clings to it.

“Did you pet another cat?” He doesn’t want to sound as upset as he does. It’s just a fucking cat, it’s not like Benrey has come home with lipstick on his collar. 

Benrey smacks his lips while thinking.

“Uuuhhh...yeah, was a little grey cutie when I got off the bus, gave her some scritches.”

Gordon feels his chest tightens as anger rises inside him. That whore! How could Benrey do something like this? And then some home and brag about it? Gordon’s ears flatten against his head and his tail starts whipping back and forth. 

“You mad at me?” 

“No!” It comes out way more forceful than Gordon intends. 

“Aaw, is the widdle kitty jealous I got my hands on another cat?” Benrey reaches out a hand to pet Gordon’s head but the smell still clings to it so he ducks out of the way. 

“You can pet any cat you want, I don’t care!”

The smirk on Benreys face is infuriating. 

“Think you do care Feetman, I think you want ol’ Benny boy aaaaall to yourself.”

How?! How does Benrey always know what button to press? Gordon tries and fails to stop the growl rumbling in his chest.

Benreys smile widens into a grin as he steps closer, right up into Gordon’s personal space. He can still smell the underlying scent of the other cat but it’s slowly getting overpowered by the scent that is purley Benrey. 

“You wanna mark me? Make sure that the whole world knows I’m yours?”

The mere thought makes Gordon’s mouth water. His hands flex as his claws slips out, gripping at Benreys hips. Benrey leans in closer, enveloping Gordon in his own powerful smell.

“I’ve checked online how cats claim their territory. Is that what you wanna do huh, piss on me?”

Gordon lets out a whimper, hips involuntarily thrusting into Benrey. He shouldn’t want this as much as he does. Sure he’s had the instinct before, when Benrey has come home smelling of something strange, to whip out his cock and…

He can’t even finish the thought. And now here Benrey is _offering_ to let him do it. But Gordon is more human than beast, he can resist this urge. But Benrey is not letting up.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Me all drenched in your piss and cum, smelling of nothing but you.” Benrey pauses to lick at Gordons chin before whispering: “I’d let you do it.”

Gordon’s resolve crumbles like a house of cards. The few human thoughts left in his brain stears them towards the bathroom where clean up will be easier. He can hear Benrey cackle behind him but he’s too far gone to even pretend to get angry. 

Well inside he pushes Benrey down and the other man obediently gets down on his back, pulling his t-shirt up to show off a hairy stomach. Gordon is breathing hard as he kneels down and straddles Benrey’s hips. He can feel Benrey’s hard on straining through his pants. It’s a pleasant surprise and Gordon can’t help the toothy grin that spreads on his face. 

“Seems like I’m not the only one who’s into this. At least I can blame it on instincts. What’s your excuse Benrey?” 

Gordon’s smile widens as he hears Benrey’s breath hitch at the taunt. Benrey seems to have a thing for being put in his place after riling Gordon up. Lucky for him, Gordon is more than happy to indulge him. 

“Look at you, getting hard at the thought of someone peeing on you. You’re a sick little fucker aren’t you.”

He only gets a whimper in response. 

Getting a bit hot and bothered himself Gordon frees his cock to give it a few pumps. He could just piss on Benrey right away but he wants to drag it out a bit. He scoots down a bit so that he can grind his cock against Benreys still clothed erection. Benrey groans at the sensation, trying to raise his hips to meet the friction but Gordon presses down, effectively trapping his hips.

“Stay still, I’m the only one allowed to move.” He lets the command out as a low growl, knowing what it’ll do to the man lying beneath him. 

Benrey only nods, eyes wide and mouth open and panting. Fuck, Benrey is really into this. Feeling generous, Gordon fumbles open his boyfriend's pants and drags his cock out. It’s at full mast and dripping with pre already. Pressing down he rubs their cocks together, drawing out wet dirty sounds from Benrey. 

“You want this so bad, don’t you Benrey? Want me to mark you, to claim you. That’s why you petted that cat isn’t it, to rile me up like this? You’re just gagging for me to piss on you.”

“Hnngg..” Benrey shudders and recognizing the signs Gordon grip hardens around Benrey’s cock, cutting off his orgasm.

“Oh no you don’t. You are not coming before me, you hear?”

“P-please…” Benreys eyes are unfocused when they look up at him, tongue almost lolling out of his mouth.

“Please what Benrey?” Gordon starts up his thrusting again but at a much slower pace this time.

“Want- want you to mark me. C’mon cover me in that golden gamer fuel.”

It really shouldn’t be as hot as it is, hearing Benrey talk like that. And yet Gordon feels himself twitch at the sound of Benrey’s begging. He really can’t drag this out any longer. He needs this right now.

Raising his hips up Gordon grabs himself and aims cock towards Benry's stomach. It takes him an embarrassingly short amount of time before the piss starts pouring out, hitting Benrey on his chest and stomach. Benrey makes a choked sound at the sight before him. Thrusting his hips up he tries to get some friction on his staining cock only to meet air. 

This is everything Gordon hoped for and more. He can’t even smell Benrey’s arousal anymore, much less anything from outside. Benrey is covered in his piss and smells only of Gordon. Anyone coming close to him would know who Benrey belongs to. While trying to squeeze the last few drops out Gordon can’t help but to start jerking off. He needs more, needs to mark Benrey in every way possible. 

Benreys eyes are wide as he watches him, his moan fading to heavy breathing that mingles with Gordon’s own. Slowly raising his hands from Gordon’s hips Benrey moves them to his wet stomach where he lazily starts to rub the piss into his skin. The sight is too much for Gordon to handle and with a strangled groan his cum joins the mess on Benrey’s stomach. 

“Mine!”

“F-fuck yeah, yours, only yours.”

Looking down he surveys his work. Benrey is a complete mess, his stomach and t-shirt is soaked with pissa and cum, the face is red and mouth open and panting. Benrey manages to give him a fond smile as he keeps rubbing Gordon’s smell onto himself. 

“Good kitty…” 

Gordon feels himself start to purr at the praise as he slowly comes down from his high. Taking pity on the wrecked man below him he shuffles down so that he can take Benrey’s straining erection in his mouth. It had taken him a while to figure out a way to blow Benrey without hurting him with his sharp teeth and rough tongue but by now he has the techniche down. Slapping Benreys hands away from his stomach Gordon replaces them with his own, pawing and rubbing at the sticky skin. 

It only takes a couple of minutes before Benrey buckles his hips and Gordon swallows down his strangely sweet cum, relishing in the sound of Benreys plum sweet voice. 

“Fuck yeah that was awesome.” Benrey’s voice is back to his usual monotone even if it’s a bit out of breath.

“I can’t believe I just did that.” With his cumbrain gone Gordon has managed to wrestle back some control from his more animalistic side. His human brain is burning up with shame but the cat within him still purrs with delight at the sight of his claimed mate. 

“Gotta start petting cats more often if this is the treatment it gets me.”

“I swear to god Benrey if you pull another stunt like that I will mark you PS4 next.”

Benrey shuts up after this but the goofy grin on his face stays although clean up and only disappears when they fall asleep on the couch.


End file.
